Roku Tomodachi ra
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: 2º Cap. Misao se une al grupo, sorpresas para Aoshi y mucho más R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: **El argumento de este fic pertenece a Warner Bros y los personajes pertenecen a Sony y Nobuhiro Watsuki, así que me temo, que nada de éste fic es mío.

_**Roku Tomodachi-ra**_

**By: michel 8 8 8**

_**Prólogo**_

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera en el Fourth Avenue Café, donde, como en otra tarde cualquiera, cinco amigos, aunque aquel día eran sólo cuatro, se reunían para charlar en los sillones de la sala central del café.

-Sólo es un compañero más, no es nadie especial- se defendía Kaoru, sentada en el centro del sofá.

-Confiésalo, _jou-chan_ vas a salir con ese tío, algo raro debe de tener- dijo Sanosuke, sentado en una silla, a la derecha de Kaoru, apoyando los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo, tras gesticular, mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre los brazos.

Kaoru le dirigió una mirada furiosa, mientras llamas se dibujaban a su alrededor

-Qué le ocurre? Es jorobado? Lleva peluquín?- preguntó Kenshin, sentado sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, a la izquierda de Megumi y Kaoru.

-Espera un segundo- interrumpió Megumi, mientras las llamas de Kaoru seguían creciendo- Suele comer tiza?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Megumi

-Qué?- se defendió- es sólo que no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo pasé con Hide.

-Tranquilizaos- Kaoru retomó la palabra- Ni siquiera es una cita. Somos sólo dos compañeros de trabajo que van a cenar juntos y no harán el amor.

Kenshin, mirando a Sano, añadió

-A mí eso me suena a cita

Un rato después 

-Anoche- contaba Kenshin, ya sentado como una persona normal junto a Kaoru, mientras que Sano y Megumi se habían sentado en los sillones que había a los lados de la mesa, que estaba frente al sofá-soñé que estaba en el café... cuando me di cuenta de que estaba... completamente desnudo (**Chicas, cuidado con el teclado, q no es sumergible**).

-Bah, eso es muy normal- contestó Sano, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a él- Qué?- cogió el café de la mesa y dio un sorbo, instando a Ken a que siguiera

-En ese momento, miré hacia abajo y vi que tenía un teléfono...- gesticuló con las manos unos instantes, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas- entre las piernas- finalizó

Sano dejó la taza y meditó unos instantes antes de añadir:

-En lugar de...

-Exacto- le cortó Ken, volteándose hacia él

-Eso no lo he soñado nunca- dijeron todos al unísono

-En ese momento suena el teléfono...- Megumi sonrió ligeramente- y resultó que era mi madre- todos pusieron cara extraña- lo cual es muy muy extraño, ya que ella... no me llama nunca.

La conversación siguió por temas más... normales, hasta que llegó Aoshi, con el paraguas en la mano y un poco mojado.

-Hola- saludó con desanimo, mirando al suelo

-Cada vez que lo veo, me dan ganas de suicidarme- dijo Sano

Ignorándole, Kaoru se giró y le dijo

-Te encuentras bien, _ani-chan?_

-Me siento como sí- comenzó a andar, para rodear el sofá- alguien me hubiera metido la mano por la boca, me hubiera sacado el intestino y me lo hubiera atado al cuello...

-Una galleta?- le interrumpió Ken, cuando pasó por su lado.

Aoshi se le quedó mirando con cara de circunstancia

-Yumi se ha llevado hoy sus cosas del apartamento- indicó Kaoru, lo que provocó un "Aaahhhh" general, mientras le ofrecía el sitio a su hermano y ella se levantaba- quieres un café?

-Gracias...- contestó, mientras se sentaba junto a Megumi. Esta, le miró extraño un momento, hizo una mueca de repulsión, y comenzó a hacer como si quitara cosas que había sobre Aoshi, éste se apartó y le dijo- ya vale, Megumi, deja de limpiarme el aura.

-Pero, es que está...

-Por favor, déjame un segundo en paz, de acuerdo? Os aseguro que ya todo está casi superado. Soy feliz y espero que ella también lo sea.

-No es cierto- contestó Kaoru, desde la barra.

-Claro que no! La odio por haberme abandonado.

Sano, que estaba negando con la cabeza, añadió:

-Y no te habías dado cuenta de que era lesbiana?

Aoshi se quedó mirándole neutralmente.

-No, no lo sabía- mientras gesticulaba- por qué todos alucinan tanto con eso?

Sanosuke esbozó una sonrisa con la que dejaba a entender ese "por qué"

-Si no lo sabía ni ella, como iba a saberlo yo?

Durante unos segundos, todos se quedaron en silencio.

-A veces me gustaría ser lesbiana- dijo Ken, rompiéndolo con toda naturalidad, mientras miraba una revista.

Todos le miraron.

Él levantó la vista y preguntó:

-He dicho eso en voz alta?

Kaoru que estaba volviendo de la barra, negó con la cabeza, mientras chasqueaba la lengua y le dio el café a su hermano, para sentarse ella después.

-Está bien, Aoshi. Sé que en este momento has de estar enfadado, dolido, jodido, pero... aceptarías un consejo?- preguntó Sano.

Aoshi le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a seguir.

-Búscate un ligue!

Aoshi se quedó mirándole fijamente

-Vamos, eres soltero, Libera a tus hormonas!

-A mí nunca me gustó estar soltero, entiendes? Sólo quiero volver a casarme lo antes posible.

En ese momento, una chica bajita, vestida de novia, entró por la puerta del café, a la que todos se quedaron mirando, cuando Kenshin, señalando a la puerta y con un tono más o menos jocoso dijo:

-Y yo sólo quiero un millón de yenes!

Kaoru se levantó y se dirigió la chica, que estaba de espaldas a ella

-Misao?

La joven se giró y encaró a su amiga

-Ah, _Kami-sama, _por fin te encuentro- dijo ella, abrazando a Kaoru- te he estado buscando. Primero fui a tu casa, pero había un señor viejo con un martillo que me dijo que a lo mejor estarías aquí y era verdad!Estás, estás, estás!

La chica de la barra la interrumpió:

-Desea un café?

-Descafeinado- respondió Kaoru, que estaba acompañando a la chica a la zona de reunión de sus amigos.

-Atención todos- anunció la joven Shinomori- os presento a Misao Makimachi, una antigua compañera del instituto, os presentaré.- señalando a cada uno dijo- Estos son Kenshin, Megumi, Sano y, te acuerdas de mi hermano Aoshi?

-Claro! Hola- respondió la chica, acercándose al mencionado.

-Hola, Cómo estás...- dijo Aoshi, que se acercaba a saludarla cuando... se le abrió el paraguas, obligándole a alejarse y sentarse- perdona...

Misao se sentó en el centro del sofá, entre Megumi y Aoshi, mientras que Kaoru lo hacía en el reposabrazos del lado de Megumi.

-Nos lo vas a explicar o... esperamos a las damas de honor?- interrumpió Kaoru, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Está bien, veréis- comenzó Misao, mientras no cesaba de gesticular y respirar rápidamente- todo comenzó media hora antes de la boda. Entré en la habitación donde guardábamos los regalos, cuando me quedé mirando fijamente una salsera, os aseguro que era la salsera más bonita que jamás he visto cuando, de repente... sacarina? -le dijo a la camarera que estaba tras ella con el café, mientras ella lo cogía- de repente... me di cuenta de que aquella salsera me excitaba más que Soujiro... En un principio aluciné mucho... gracias- se interrumpió de nuevo, mientras la camarera le daba la sacarina- aluciné al darme cuenta de lo mucho que Soujiro se parece al hombre del tiempo... ya lo entendéis... me parecía alguien familiar pero... – le dio la sacarina Aoshi, que se quedó extrañado, pero abrió la sacarina y se la puso en el café, mientras que Misao había seguido con su historia- pero qué más da, sólo sabía que tenía que irme de allí, y empecé a preguntarme, "por qué estoy haciendo esto? Por quién estoy haciendo esto?"- se detuvo, milagrosamente, por un segundo, para retomar la palabra a la misma velocidad- La verdad es que no sabía a dónde ir y es verdad, que en los últimos años nos hemos distanciado un poco, pero eres la única persona que conozco en esta ciudad.

-Y también la única que no invitaste a tu boda

-Bah, esperaba que no te lo tomaras tan a pecho...

Unas horas más tarde En el apartamento de Kaoru

Estaban todos reunidos, para variar viendo los culebrones en el salón del piso de Kaoru. Megumi, Kenshin y Sano sentados en el sofá, mirando atentamente la televisión, Kaoru sentada en un sillón situado a la izquierda de la mesa que hay entre el sofá y la televisión, aclarándoles sus dudas y Aoshi sentado en el respaldo del sofá observando la conversación que Misao estaba manteniendo con su padre, Okina.

-Matilde Antonia Pérez está muy enfadada porque el órgano que María Jimena Jiménez le regaló por su cumpleaños estaba defectuoso y se lo está reprochando al novio de ella, su hijo Antonio José López.

Todos hicieron gesto de entender, pero en el momento en el que se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar a la televisión, los tres que estaban sentados cruzaron miradas de "Tú entiendes lo que ha dicho?".

-Pero, papá, entiéndelo, no puedo casarme con él- decía Misao, mientras daba vueltas de un lugar a otro, atrayendo la atención de Aoshi- y lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que no le quiero... Pues mira, a mí si que me importa!

Mientras tanto, en la televisión, se veía a dos mujeres discutiendo al pie de la escalera.

-Nunca debía haberse puesto esos pantalones- decía Sano, refiriéndose a los vaqueros que llevaba la actriz que daba la espalda a la cámara.

-Eh!- exclamó Ken, señalando a la pantalla, en la que estaban empezando a forcejear.

-Voto por que la tire escalera abajo- sentenció Sano

-Eso, eso, que la tire por las escaleras- exclamaban todos menos Misao, que seguía con su conversación- vamos, vamos, vamos- en ese momento, la actriz que estaba de espaldas a la cámara cayó en el forcejeo rodando por las escaleras- Bien, así se hace!- comenzaron a exclamar todos, mientras aplaudían.

-Pero por favor, papá, escúchame. Es como... si durante toda mi vida, todos me hubieran dicho "Eres un zapato"- todos se giraron- "Eres un zapato, eres un zapato y eres un zapato" y de repente hoy me he preguntado "Y si no quiero ser un zapato? Y si quiero ser... un sombrero" Entiendes? O un bolso...- Aoshi, que se había levantado a coger un poco de leche, se le quedó mirando, embobado, con el birck en la mano- No papá, no quiero un sombrero, digo que YO soy un sombrero, es una metáfora, papá.

En ese momento Aoshi, el más culto de todos, salió de su ensimismamiento y señaló:

-Es lógico que le cueste entenderlo.

En ese momento se fue rápidamente al sofá con los demás, tras recibir una mirada MUY peligrosa por parte de Misao.

-Mira, papá, se trata de mi vida... Pues... puede que me quede una temporada en casa de Kaoru.

Todos se giraron hacia la chica, que se hizo la loca un segundo, pero después, al ver que no apartaban la mirada, les respondió:

-Está claro que va a quedarse a vivir con Kaoru.

Todos, menos Misao que seguía aún con el teléfono, sonrieron y volvieron la cabeza hacia Misao de nuevo.

-Papá, esa decisión sólo debo tomarla yo... pues tal vez no necesite tu dinero... ESPERA, HE DICHO TAL VEZ... _masaka_, ha colgado.

Unos minutos después 

Kenshin y Sano estaban muy atareados intentando abrir unas bolsas con el pan para la cena, mientras que Misao realizaba ejercicios de respiración con una bolsa, junto a Kaoru.

-Así es, muy... bien... intenta pensar sólo en cosas bonitas y tranquilas.

En ese momento, Megumi empezó a cantar una nana:

-_La lluvia empapa al pobre pajarito... si sigue así va a estar resfriadito..._

Las otras dos chicas la miraron significativamente

-_Su novia le ha dejado no sé qué pa' que se tape... _

-Oye Megumi, ya estoy mucho mejor- dijo Misao rápidamente, para evitar que siguiera torturando sus tímpanos.

-Ahm, vale- Megumi se dio la vuelta sonriente y miró a los dos chicos- lo veis, está mejor y es gracias a mí, jeje.

Los chicos optaron por no hablar, pues como decía Sano "_Una kitsune enfadada vale por 100" _(**Sanosuke ha dicho algo inteligente, anótenlo!)**

-Tranquila, Misao, era lo mejor que podías hacer. Independízate, toma el control de tu vida.

-Eso, y tú tranquila- intervino Sano, sentándose en el respaldo del sofá con el bocata en una mano- si necesitas cualquier cosa, siempre puedes acudir a mí. Ken y yo vivimos en el piso de enfrente, pero el nunca está en casa- finalizó sonriendo.

-Sano, por favor, deja de ligar con ella, es el día de su boda.

Sano se levantó, indignado

-Qué pasa? Es que acaso hay alguna ley que lo prohíba? (**Ya ha vuelto a ser el Sano de siempre**)

En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Ken se acercó a contestar.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso, es un sonido horrible.

-_Hola, soy Ryusaguro._

-Oh, es Ryusaguro, déjale pasar- gritó Kaoru, levantándose del sofá.

-Quién es Ryusaguro?- preguntó Sano.

-Ryusaguro? El famoso pintor y tratante de vinos?- cuestionó Aoshi

-Quizás...

-Un segundo- continuó Sano- Tu "cita que no es una cita" es con Ryusaguro el pintor?

-Por fin te ha invitado a salir?- preguntó Aoshi

-Sí!- exclamó la chica, muy feliz, a lo que Kenshin, visiblemente molesto, contestó:

-Oh, por fin algo para escribir en tu diario.

-Espera. Misao, si quieres, puedo cancelarlo...

-No, no te preocupes, ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Aoshi, si lo prefieres me quedo...

-Te lo agradecería...

-De verdad?

-No, es Ryu, el tío de los dibujos! No digas tonterías (**Aoshi gritando y feliz, Sano diciendo cosas inteligentes... aquí ha pasado algo**).

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta, para recibir a la visita.

Cuando Kaoru abrió, un joven, alto y moreno, de unos 29 años, entró.

-Hola- saludó él.

-Hola Ryu- le contestó Kaoru, haciendo que, por un segundo, la cara de Kenshin cambiara ligeramente- verás, te presentaré.

Kaoru cerró la puerta y se disponía presentarlos uno por uno, cuando los vio a todos hechos una piña cerca de Ryusaguro.

-Ryu, estos son... todo el mundo. Todo el mundo, este es Ryusaguro.

-Hola- saludaron todos.

-Tú eres Ryusaguro, el famoso representante de vinos?

-Así es...

-Lo siento, no he entendido tu nombre, Ryusaguro, verdad?- interrumpió Kenshin.

-Siéntate un segundo, enseguida estoy.

Mientras entraba, todos le seguían disimuladamente.

-Vaya, me he arrancado cuatro pestañas- interrumpió Megumi- no es una buena señal- todos se giraron y la miraron con cara de "ya empezamos...", mientras Ryusaguro se puso ligeramente morado, mientras empezaba a temer que todos fueran como aquella morena que decía cosas de pestañas y mala suerte

Mientras, Aoshi y Misao se habían quedado en el recibidor-cocina, ella sentada y él de pie.

-Oye, Misao, qué vas a hacer esta noche?

-Bueno... se supone que debería estar volando rumbo a Araba de luna de miel... así que nada!

-Uf, vaya, lo siento, ni siquiera vas a tener luna de miel... aunque Aruba en ésta época del año... esta llena... de lagartos enormes- concluyó, mirando su vaso de leche.

Misao se quedó mirándole.

-Ehm... quería decir que, si no quieres estar sola... Kenshin y Sano van a ayudarme a montar mis muebles nuevos.

En ese momento, ambos aparecieron y Kenshin dijo:

-Sí, estamos verdaderamente emocionados.

-Os lo agradezco- respondió ella, levantándose de la silla- pero prefiero quedarme y descansar... ha sido un día realmente largo...

-Oh, claro, lo entiendo- respondieron los tres.

-Y tú, Megumi- dijo Sano, al verla pasar tras de ellos, con dirección al baño- quieres ayudarnos?

-Me encantaría...- respondió ella, con voz neutra- pero no me apetece

_Por la noche_

En el apartamento de Aoshi 

Kenshin y Sano estaban cada uno con una estantería diferente, mientras Aoshi repasaba los planos, agachado.

-Se supone que tenemos que sujetar una especie de escuadra, cada uno a un lateral y luego unirlas utilizando las herramientas con forma de gusano...- Aoshi retiró su vista del plano y se centró en las herramientas- pero no veo ninguna escuadra ni ninguna herramienta con forma de gusano y... tampoco siento las piernas.

En ese momento, se apoyó en la pared que estaba detrás de él

-Oye, Ken- dijo Sanosuke, ya de pie y mirando algo- tú sabes qué es esto?

El pelirrojo se acercó y miró lo que su amigo le enseñaba. Eran dos trozos de metal unidos, que formaban una especie de L.

-Ni puñetera idea- dijo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, como si lo estuviera examinando.

Sano meditó un segundo e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, escondió rápidamente la "cosa" en una planta que estaba junto a ellos y ambos, velozmente, se dieron la vuelta gritando- Acabamos!

En ese momento, Aoshi se acercaba a ellos con una lata de cerveza

-Esta era... la cerveza favorita de Yumi.

-Oh...- susurró Sano

-Le encantaba beberla a todas horas... debí suponer que quedaría alguna.

-Oye, Aoshi, perdona que te interrumpa este momento tan romántico pero... ella se llevó los muebles, la tele que funciona, el equipo de música... que te dejó a ti?

-Pues, a vosotros

-T'an jodío macho- exclamaron los dos inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto 

_En un céntrico restaurante italiano_

-Pero, eso es increíble!- exclamó Kaoru

-Lo sé, ya sé que soy un idiota. Debí empezar a imaginarme algo así cuando empezó a ir al dentista 5 o 6 veces a la semana. Tanto se tarda en un empaste?

-Ya... mi hermano, ahora mismo, está pasando por algo parecido, está destrozado... qué hiciste tú para superarlo?

-Hmm... no sé... dile que rompa algo valioso para ella...

-Sus piernas?- interrumpió Kaoru

-Bueno, esa es una posibilidad... pero yo me conformé con su reloj

-De verdad le rompiste el reloj?

-Así es...- contestó Ryusaguro, sonriendo.

En esos momentos 

_En el apartamento de Aoshi_

-Pero, chicos, sabéis qué es lo que más me asusta de todo esto?- preguntaba el dueño del inmueble- y si sólo hay una mujer para cada uno en este mundo? Te toca una y ya está, se acabó... desgraciadamente... en mi caso... sólo había una mujer para otra mujer, así que...

-Una mujer? Pero qué dices, macho?- interrumpió Sano, apareciendo desde la cocina. Salió de allí con unas latas de Pepsi y, mientras le daba una a Ken, continuó- Tío, eso es como decir... que sólo hay un sabor de helado para cada uno. Deja que te explique algo, amigo. Hay afuera hay muchos sabores hay... turrón... ron con pasas... chocolate con almendras... y sí, también hay vainilla con fresa y, además, los puedes pedir con chocolate caliente, con sirope o... con nata montada...- a Aoshi se le escapó una pequeña risilla- Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo libre de la soltería! Coge un cucurucho y disfrútalo!.

Tras un segundo de silencio, Aoshi contestó, con duda y desgana:

-La verdad, no sé si estoy caliente o... hambriento.

-Pues, sea lo que sea...-le contestó Ken- aléjate de mi nevera.

En el restaurante 

-Verás, desde que ella se fue... yo... yo...

Ryusaguro comenzó a mover los spaghetti de un lado para otro

-Qué? Me lo vas a deletrear con la pasta?

-No... no es eso... es sólo... que no lo veo apropiado para una primera cita

-Entonces... va a haber una segunda cita.

-Crees que la habrá?- preguntó él, esbozando una discreta sonrisa

-Por supuesto- le sonrió Kaoru- y... qué ibas a decirme?

-Hm... pues... desde que ella me dejó... verás yo... no he vuelto a funcionar... sexualmente.

-QUÉ?- gritó Kaoru, quién tenía aún "un poco" de agua en la boca y que acabó empapando entero al pobre Ryusaguro.

-Ups, lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho.

-No, no pasa nada.

-De verdad que lo siento, sé que ahora mismo, lo que menos necesitas es que te escupan... por cierto, cuánto hace de eso?

-Dos años- le respondió el otro, meneando la cabeza

-Vaya... me alegro de que le rompieras el reloj.

-Hm... sigues creyendo... en esa segunda cita?

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y sonrió:

-Sí, claro que sí.

En el apartamento de Kaoru 

Misao estaba sentada en el sofá, abrazada a sí misma y mirando la tele, en la que se veía a una pareja casarse.

-Ves? Pero Sakura estaba enamorada de Mitsuo, ésa es nuestra diferencia.

En el apartamento de Aoshi 

Aoshi estaba sentado en la ventana, mientras que sus amigos ataban en la barra de la cocina, cerca de él.

-"Que coja un cucurucho?" "Que coja un cucurucho?" Sabes cuánto hace que no cojo un cucurucho? – miró la lata vacía de Pepsi y luego a sus amigos- Las palabras "Cariño, no te hagas el héroe conmigo" significan algo para ti?- Tras unos segundos de reflexión, continuó, cruzando las manos sobre sus piernas- Aunque tuviera el valor suficiente como para invitar a una chica a salir... a quién se lo pediría?- finalizó, mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana y miraba al cielo, muy cerca del apartamento de Kaoru

A la mañana siguiente 

_En el apartamento de Kaoru_

Mientras que Kenshin y Sano estaban sentados, en la mesa del recibidor-cocina-comedor, ya listos para ir al trabajo, Misao aún estaba con la bata puesta y preparando un café. Se acercó a la mesa y dejó tres tazas de café, dos para los chicos y una para ella, mientras volvía para coger las tostadas del tostador.

-Ya que estás, podrías hacer también unas tostaditas o algo así...- en ese momento, ambos se llevaron las tazas a los labios, poniéndose azules al instante y luego morados. Disimuladamente, echaron el café en la planta que había en el centro de la mesa- O mejor no te molestes.

-Sí, no te molestes, hoy no tengo apetito.

En ese momento, Kaoru apareció por la puerta, en pijama y tambaleándose ligeramente, haciendo que Kenshin concentrara toda su atención en aquella puerta. La chica se acercó a ellos y saludó.

-Buenos días- mientras cogía la cafetera.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos volteándose a verla, menos Kenshin, que seguía con la vista fija en la puerta.

Entonces, Ryusaguro salió por la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludó él, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

-Buenos días- saludaron amablemente Sano y Misao.

-Buenos días, eras Ryucanguro, verdad?- dijo Ken, cuando éste pasó por su espalda.

-Ryusaguro- corrigió él.

-Oh, Ryuinmaduro, no?

-Ryusa...- se disponía a corregirle de nuevo, cuando Kaoru le empujó cariñosamente hacia la puerta.

-Tranquilo- le dijo ella- ya se le pasará. Los niños chicos son así- añadió, fulminando con la mirada a cierto pelirrojo.

Salieron fuera, donde Kaoru dijo:

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, de verdad.

Los chicos, que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, se levantaron ligeramente, alzando levemente la mesa y la movieron hasta quedar frente a la puerta, entonces, se volvieron a sentar, junto a Misao, que acababa de coger otra silla y se había unido al grupo de cotillas.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- respondió Ryusaguro

-Hablaremos luego, vale?

-De acuerdo- respondió el joven, antes de inclinarse y besarla en los labios, provocando reacciones opuestas.

Sanosuke: Puso una cara de auténtico salido sexual con su media sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Misao: Se inclinó más para poder ver mejor y, al ver la escena, puso sus dos manos sobre su corazón, suspirando.

Kenshin: Llamas se formaron a su alrededor mientras lanzaba la peor de sus miradas al joven Ryusaguro quien, al percatarse de ello, se separó rápidamente de Kaoru y se marchó.

La chica, se quedó extrañada y volvió a entrar, mientras observaba como Kenshin apartaba la mirada y la fijaba en el periódico mientras con la otra mano bebía del café.

-Kenshin...

-_Hai?_- respondió el aludido, mostrando una sonrisa amable y una mirada un tanto... estúpida.

-Ése es el periódico de ayer y...- Kenshin miró rápidamente el periódico, dándose cuenta de que era verdad- la taza de café está vacía- el pobre pelirrojo palideció por unos instantes- Qué has hecho, Kenshin Himura?

-_Etô... _Yo nada, Kao, por qué sospechas de mí?

Kaoru le dirigió una mirada fulminante que hizo sudar al pobre pelirrojo mientras Sano le susurraba disimuladamente:

-Vamos... díselo... quiero llegar vivo al estudio...

-Verás Kaoru es sólo que... ese tío me parece un vil "buscatíasfáciles", y perdona que te lo diga.

Kaoru dirigió una mirada aún más amenazante al pelirrojo pero se contentó con decir:

-Pon la mesa en su sitio.

Mientras el pobre Kenshin la ponía él sólo en su lugar, Sano le dijo a Kaoru:

-Nop, definitivamente no ha sido una cita de verdad.- ridiculizando lo que dijo Kaoru el día anterior- Pero tú que haces en las citas de verdad?

-Cálate, _Tori-atama_.

Kenshin dejó también las sillas en su sitio y cogió su pequeño maletín:

-Bueno chicos, me voy a trabajar, hay que ingresar pasta en la cuenta... aunque veo que a vosotros no os importa mucho...

-Entonces...- intervino Misao-todos trabajáis?

-Sí... todos tenemos un empleo...- respondió Kaoru, mientras cogía una de las tostadas y le untaba mantequilla- Así podemos... comprar cosas, pagar la luz...

-Así es, yo soy actor- dijo Sano, señalándose con el pulgar y sonriendo orgulloso.

-Vaya, te he visto en alguna película?- preguntó Misao, emocionada

-Oh, lo dudo, suelo actuar en provincias o para miniproducciones.

-A no ser que hayas visto _Pinoccio, Il Riistreno_- intervino Kaoru, mientras esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa

-"_Mira, Geppetto, soy un niño de carne y hueso"_- actuó Kenshin, con las manos en los bolsillos y poniendo una voz ridícula

Sano se levanto, intentando no enfadarse y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta:

-No pienso aguantar vuestras burlas.

-Tienes razón, lo siento tío...- respondió Kenshin, mirando al suelo.

En el momento en el que el pelirrojo oyó que la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para permitirle el paso, alzó los brazos y moviéndose como si fuera una marioneta se dirigió, rápidamente, hacia su apartamento cantando:

-"_Antes era un muñeco de madera, de madera, antes era..."_

Sano forzó una sonrisa, mientras con la lengua formaba un bulto en su mejilla derecha aguantando la furia. Un instante después, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y llamas le rodearon mientras alzaba un puño y gritaba:

-Juro que algún día le descuartizaré lenta y dolorosamente.

Misao y Kaoru, ignorando al castaño, siguieron con su conversación:

.Estás bien? Dormiste bien? Has hablado con Soujiro? No puedo dejar de sonreír...- finalizó ella, con una risita

-Sí!... parece que hayas dormido con una percha en la boca...

Kaoru se tapó la cara con las manos un segundo y, al retirarlas, seguía sonriendo igual:

-Lo sé, lo sé pero esto es tan... Te acuerdas de los tuyo con Shinji Ueda?

-Oh, claro- respondió la chica de la trenza, comenzando a mostrar interés

-Pues es algo parecido, pero con sentimientos.

La ojiverde meditó durante un segundo si tomárselo como un cumplido o como un insulto... optó, finalmente, por dejarlo pasar.

-Pues, chica, estás en un buen lío...

-Está bien, ahora me levantaré e iré a trabajar sin pensar en él ni en un solo momento- la chica meditó un segundo e inmediatamente rectificó- O simplemente, me iré a trabajar.

Kaoru se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a su cuarto, del que salió poco después, completamente cambiada. Cuando iba a salir, Misao se levantó y la llamó:

-Kaoru, deséame suerte!

-Por?- preguntó la otra, confusa

-Voy a buscar un... trabajo d'esos

-Ahm... jeje- y se fue.

Por la noche 

_En un restaurante del centro_

Kaoru estaba en la cocina de un restaurante (**Nooooo, el Apocalipsis**), haciendo unos postres de chocolate cuando una compañera entró.

-Hola Tae, bienvenida, qué tal por California?

La otra se quedó a cuadros un segundo antes de responder:

-Tú has ligado, verdad?

-Cómo lo has sabido?- respondió Kaoru, sorprendida.

-Oh... y... con quién?

Kaoru meditó un segundo si decirlo o no, pero algo desde su interior la llamaba a cotillear y extender la noticia:

-Hm... conoces a Ryusaguro?

-Ryusaguro? El pintor y tratante de vinos?

-Sip, ese mismo.

-Pues claro que le conozco- dijo en un tono bastante feliz y chillón.

Kaoru se quedó estática unos instantes

-Un segundo. Conoces a Ryusaguro como "yo conozco" a Ryusaguro?

-Bromeas? Si su tortuguita funciona es gracias a mí. Antes de conocerme, su tortuguita no había asomado la cabeza en dos años.

En ese momento, a Kaoru se le cayó el mundo encima y se quedó de piedra...

Varias horas más tarde 

_En el Fourth Avenue Café_

-Está claro que fue un farol!- dijo Sano, que estaba sentado en el respaldo del sofá con los pies en el reposabrazos

-Pero... por qué? Por qué iba a decirme algo así?- preguntaba Kaoru, aún incrédula.

-Supongo- dijo su hermano, sentado en el sillón de la otra esquina de la mesa, mientras apartaba la vista del libro- que buscas una respuesta más complicada que... "_para llevarte a la cama"_- dijo la frase, golpeando el aire con el marca páginas, como si golpeara los subtítulos.

Kaoru cayó aún más en su depresión:

-Soy yo? Es que emito unas señales que sólo captan los animales y los hombres con graves problemas emocionales?

-Ven, déjame verte los pies- dijo Megumi, que estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a la mesa, leyendo una revista de moda que estaba junto al café, en la mesa.

Kaoru se sentó en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y extendió los pies hacia ella, que comenzó a realizar un masaje.

-Pero...- comenzó Kaoru, ya más relajada- me pareció una persona encantadora.

Todos estuvieron en silencio hasta que...

-No puedo creer que no supieras que era un farol, Jajaja.

Sano dijo lo más inteligente que pensó... no, pensar no... que le fue inspirado por algún ser superior y, como recompensa por su sabiduría, recibió un puñetazo de Kaoru que le sacó del Café y le estrelló con una farola que había justo en el cruce de la calle, golpeándose completamente "ahí", mientras Kaoru murmuraba...

-Por imbécil.

Aún con Sanosuke fuera, Misao entró corriendo con una bolsa en la mano y gritando:

-Adivinad qué, adivinad qué...

-Has conseguido un empleo?- sugirió Aoshi, irguiéndose ligeramente.

-Te burlas de mí- respondió la otra- no estoy lista para nada. Se han reído de mí en doce entrevistas.

-A pesar de ello estás bastante animada- observó el pelirrojo

-Tú también lo estarías si hubieras encontrado unas botas como éstas a mitad de precio... – sacó el contenido de la bolsa, mostrando una caja con un par de botas altas, de cuero marrón, de algún diseñador europeo y se las tendió a Kaoru.

-Ooohhh, que bien me conoces- ironizó Kenshin.

Haciendo que a todos se les escapara una risilla, incluso a Sano, que en algún momento de la conversación, había vuelto a entrar y se había sentado en un taburete de la barra, cercano a sus amigos.

-Así que no necesito a mis padres, ni un empleo, porque tengo unas botas preciosas- dijo, con un tono "ligeramente" pijo.

-Cómo las has pagado?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Con la tarjeta de crédito- respondió.

-Y... quién paga la tarjeta?

-Hmmm... mi padre- reconoció ella, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, entre Kaoru y Megumi.

Algún rato después En el apartamento de Kaoru 

-Venga, no puedes seguir dependiendo de tus padres- la animó Kaoru.

Estaban todos alrededor de la mesa, las chicas sentadas y los chicos de pie. En la mesa, estaban las tarjetas de crédito de Misao y unas tijeras.

-Ya lo sé, por eso mismo iba a casarme.

-Dale un respiro a la pobre chica- intervino Megumi- es muy difícil independizarse por primera vez.

-Gracias- le dijo Misao

-De nada- respondió Megumi, sonriendo- Recuerdo que cuando llegué a esta ciudad tenía 14 años... mi padre acababa de entrar en prisión por tercera vez y mi madre acababa de suicidarse. No conocía a nadie en toda la ciudad, pero acabé viviendo con un coreano que limpiaba cristales enfrente de la estación de trenes... pero también se suicidó. Entonces descubrí el _shiatsu_ y créeme, sé exactamente como te sientes.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Megumi se levantó y entonces, Aoshi dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla de Megumi:

-La palabra que estás buscando es... "_Normal..."_

Misao se quedó meditando un segundo hasta que Kaoru le extendió las tijeras:

-Preparada?

-Creo que no...- respondió la ojiverde

-Vamos, no es tan terrible- dijo Aoshi, mientras sostenía una de las tarjetas frente a Misao- Corta, corta

-Corta, corta, corta- comenzaron a animar los demás

Misao cerró los ojos y vaciló un poquito con las tijeras, haciendo que el pobre Aoshi temiera por la seguridad de su mano, pero abrió tímidamente los ojos y cortó la tarjeta por la mitad. Mientras todos seguían cantando, Misao cortó las otras cinco tarjetas.

-Bien!- gritaron todos.

Kaoru se levantó y abrazó a la aún sentada y shockeada Misao:

-Bienvenida al mundo real- la miró a los ojos, separándose ligeramente- es una mierda, pero te gustará- tras hablar, volvió a abrazarla.

Unas horas más tarde 

Aoshi, Kaoru y Misao estaban en el sofá del salón de Kaoru, viendo una película. Cuando esta acabó, Kaoru apagó la tele e, incorporándose levemente, dijo:

-Bueno, se acabó- y dirigiéndose a su hermano, añadió- Vas a dormir en el sofá?

-No, supongo que tarde o temprano tendré que volver a mi apartamento.

-Seguro?- volvió a preguntar su hermana.

-Sí...- Aoshi se irguió en el sofá y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana- Buenas noches.

Cuando Aoshi se iba a levantar, Misao dijo:

-Esperad- se agachó un segundo y cogió algo- De quién es éste reloj?

Kaoru se quedó mirando el reloj maliciosamente.

-Bah, es de Ryusaguro, déjalo en el suelo

Misao le hizo caso y, mientras lo redepositaba en el suelo, Kaoru se levantó y dijo:

-Buenas noches

Comenzó a andar rodeando la mesa en dirección a su cuarto

-Buenas noches- respondieron los otros dos

Cuando Kaoru pasó junto al reloj, lo pisó fuertemente con sus zapatillas y, con toda naturalidad, se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta

Ya solos los dos, se quedaron en silencio hasta que Aoshi, no pudiendo soportar ese silencio, dijo:

-Seguramente no lo sepas pero en el instituto... yo estaba bastante... colado por ti

-Oh, lo sabía

-Sí? Yo pensaba que para ti, sólo era el loco hermano mayor de Kaoru...

-Y así es- le respondió la chica, haciendo que Aoshi soltara una risita forzada.

El chico meditó un segundo y dijo:

-Oye, crees que... y no dejes que mi vulnerabilidad afecte en tu respuesta, crees que algún día podría... invitarte a cenar a algún sitio?

La chica meditó unos instantes y contestó

-Sip, por qué no?

-Jeje- Aoshi se reclinó de nuevo y dijo- Bueno, quizás lo haga.

Misao le sonrió, se levantó y dijo:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- respondió Aoshi, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Cuando iba a salir, Kaoru salió a su habitación, con clara dirección a la nevera y le dijo a su hermano:

-Hasta mañana.

-Sip, adiós- respondió él, con una media sonrisa muy extraña en Aoshi

-Qué te ocurre?

Aoshi, ya con la puerta abierta, meditó un segundo y respondió:

-Acabo de coger un cucurucho

Y se fue.

Kaoru sonrió, pero rápidamente recordó cual era su objetivo primario y se volvió hacia la nevera.

Abrió el congelador, que está encima de la nevera y sacó una tarrina de helado de chocolate de 1L y justo cuando iba a empezar a comérsela, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo la cabeza de Aoshi por ella

-Qué haces?

-Hmm...- la chica, sorprendida, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- Estaba ordenando el congelador

-A las doce de la noche?

-Sí? Por qué no?

Aoshi se preparó para salir corriendo y dijo:

-Pues deja de ordenar el congelador a las doce de la noche, o no encontrarás novio jamás.

Aoshi hizo muy bien en salir corriendo inmediatamente, de lo contrario, él habría recibido el macetazo que recibió la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente 

_En el FAC_

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo- dijo Sano, sentado del revés en la silla, como siempre

-_No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo_- repitió Megumi, que se estaba "toqueteando" las uñas

-Sólo digo que...- respondió Kaoru

-_Sólo digo que..._

-Quieres parar?- dijo Kaoru, girándose hacia ella, molesta

-Oh- respondió ella, como reaccionando- lo estaba haciendo otra vez?

-SÍ!- respondieron todos.

Tras unos instantes, apareció Misao, con una cafetera en la mano, pues la habían contratado de camarera en el Café.

-Alguien quiere café?

-Lo has hecho tú, o sólo lo sirves?- preguntó Kenshin

-Sólo lo sirvo...

-Yo quiero- dijeron todos al unísono, acercando sus tazas.

Cuando ya todos tenían su café, Kenshin dijo

-Sabéis que soñé ayer?

Sin esperar respuesta, continuó:

-Estaba en las vegas y era Jessica Alba...

**Notas del Autor: **Holaaaaa, como están?

Aquí llego yo con otro posible proyecto. Si les gusta lo seguiré sin ningún problema, pero si no... aquí se quedará, jeje.

Cabe señalar que éste fic es una adaptación de la que, a mi gusto, es la mejor serie de televisión de todos los tiempos (quizá junto a Takeshi's Castle, más conocido como Humor Amarillo), FRIENDS, serie de la que me confieso seguidor absoluto. Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta, aquí os dejo los papeles que hace cada uno:

Rachel Green (_Jeniffer Aniston_): Misao Makimachi  
Monica Geller (_Courtney Cox_): Kaoru Shinomori  
Phoebe Buffay (_Lisa Kudrow_): Megumi Takani  
Joey Tribbiani (_Matt Le Blanc_): Sanosuke Sagara  
Chandler Bing (_Matthew Perry_): Kenshin Himura  
Ross Geller (_David Scwhimmer_): Aoshi Shinomori

Si alguien no la ha visto, se la recomiendo de verdad, es la mejor serie que ha habido o habrá.

Antes de irme, les recuerdo que El Protector fue actualizado hace poco y ya se acerca la venganza de Kenshin, jeje. Además, Everywhere, la segunda parte de Breathing, estará para el Sábado, como muy tarde, si no hay problemas.

Por favor, dejen reviews para que éste fic siga adelante y en El Protector también, que me estoy desanimando... Cualquier duda, un review (que a partir de ahora (aleluya) ya puedo responder) o un mail.

Cuidénse todos y sean felices, sin importar como

Sin más que añadir, me despide

michel 8 8 8


	2. El del embarazo complicado

**_El del embarazo complicado_**

_En el FAC_

-Mirad, chicos, lo que vosotros no sois capaces de entender, es que para nosotras, besar es algo tan importante como lo demás.

De nuevo, estaban todos reunidos en el Fourth Avenue Café, ésta vez, dividido por sexos; Kaoru sentada en la esquina derecha (**la derecha de Kaoru**) del sofá, Megumi sentada en el sillón de esa zona y Misao sentada en una silla, entre Kaoru y Megumi; mientras que en la sección de los chicos, Sano estaba sentado en el sofá, Aoshi en el reposabrazos, con los pies en la mesa y Kenshin a su derecha, bien separado de Kaoru y también con los pies en la mesa.

Sano apoyó los codos y entrelazó los dedos antes de contestar:

-Sí, claro, ya lo sé!- dijo en un tono más bien jocoso. Todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando. De verdad?

-Sí!- le respondió Megumi, como si fuera algo obvio

-Claro- la secundó Misao- a partir de un beso se puede saber todo.

-Desde luego- finalizó Kaoru, que se había abrazado a sus piernas.

-Pues, yo creo que para nosotros- respondió Kenshin, haciendo un abanico con el brazo, para señalar a sus amigos- besar es algo así como un telonero. Algo así como ese grupo que has de aguantar hasta que- alzo los brazos y puso tono de admiración- salga Mark Knopfler al escenario.

-Sí- le apoyó Aoshi- y no es que no nos guste el telonero, pero no nos gastamos el sueldo de un mes para... para... para ver sólo al telonero.

-Veréis- prosiguió el pelirrojo- lo que ocurre es que cuando acaba el concierto, por muy bueno que fuese Mark, todas las chicas seguís pidiendo a grito volver a ver al telonero, mientras nosotros estamos en el coche, soportando todo el tráfico e intentando no quedarnos dormidos.

-Ah, sí?- cuestionó Misao- pues permitidme daros un consejo: más os vale que vuelva a salir el telonero, porque de no ser así, acabaréis yendo a un concierto de Village People solos.

Mientras las chicas se felicitaban por la genialidad del comentario de Misao, Sanosuke frunció el entrecejo, le dio un pequeño golpecito en la pierna a Aoshi y le preguntó:

-Oye, aún seguimos hablando de sexo?

Aoshi le asintió y le enseñó el pulgar, como queriendo decir "amigo mío, eres un lince"

Al día siguiente En el Museo de Historia Prehistórica de Tokio 

Aoshi estaba en uno de los muestrarios, junto a dos maniquíes que simulaban ser trogloditas y una mujer.

-No, si me parece muy bien, pero... no crees que está un poco enfadada?

La pequeña discusión se centraba en los dos maniquíes, un macho y una hembra, que, según Aoshi, no aparentaban pertenecer a la época que se supone debían pertenecer.

-Normal, tiene problemas.

-En serio?

-Mientras "él" está persiguiendo a otras chicas con su garrote- señalando al maniquí macho- "ella" tiene que estar en casa quitando el olor a mastodonte podrido- señalando al maniquí hembra.

-Está bien, Yuki, pero ellos son "cavernícolas"- bajando el tono de voz y haciendo cosas raras con las manos- y sus problemas son más del tipo "Vaya, ese glaciar enorme se está acercando mucho..." y no del tipo "Vaya, hace tres días que no veo a mi cavernícola..."

La mujer se quedó en silencio un segundo, mirando al cristal, cuando dijo

-Y... hablando de problemas, no es esa tu ex-mujer?

Aoshi se giró y rápidamente volvió a la posición original mientras se alejaba.

-Nop, no lo es...

Ya estaba cerca de la salida cuando su compañera le detuvo llamándole:

-Oh sí, sí que lo es- se acercó al cristal y saludó- Hola, Yumi- saludando por el cristal, mientras la otra le respondía.

-Vale, de acuerdo, sí lo es- Aoshi se giró y saludó, con una sonrisa estúpida.

Cuando le indicó a su ex, que pasará por una abertura lateral, le pidió a Yuki:

-Por qué no me esperas en la Era Glacial?

Su compañera se marchó y mientras entraba su mujer, intentó distraerse colocando bien el muñeco macho, consiguiendo únicamente quitarle un brazo, que cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Aoshi se agachó rápidamente e intentó volver a ponerlo, pero viendo como su ex-mujer ya se estaba acercando, optó por únicamente agarrarlo y rezar por que Yumi no lo viera.

-Hola...- saludó él, sin saber bien que decir.

-Hola...- le respondió ella, un poco nerviosa.

Tras un momento de duda, se abrazaron amistosamente, con el curioso efecto de que el brazo del cavernícola quedó tras la cabeza de Aoshi, asustando a su ex-mujer considerablemente.

Cuando se separaron, Aoshi tiró el brazo bien lejos, escuchándose un "Ay!" al impactar dicha extremidad con el cráneo de otra persona, pero eso no es importante (N.A. Bueno, el hombre acabó en el hospital con 23 puntos en la cabeza... pero no fue grave XD)

-Hm...

-Hm...

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir, así que Aoshi soltó la cosa más inteligente que se le vino a la cabeza:

-Estás estupenda y eso... no lo soporto

-Lo siento... gracias y, tú también estás muy bien.

-Bah, ya sabes, aquí cualquiera... que esté erguido- en una clara referencia a sus amigos primates y no a lo que sé que estabais pensando... o sólo yo estoy tan salido? Bueno, ya me diréis.

De nuevo, un silencio incómodo se volvió a instaurar entre ambos que, para variar, fue roto por Aoshi

-Y... qué hay de nuevo? Sigues siendo...

-Lesbiana?- interrumpió ella, intuyendo la pregunta

-Bueno... puede decirse así...

Ella, con una sonrisa de circunstancia, asintió varias veces

-Bueno, nunca se sabe, por probar... y... tú familia?

-Bueno... Satsu sigue estando medio-loco y empieza a decir tonterías sobre que un elefante rosa y una vaca amarilla se aproximan para acabar con la humanidad (**N.A**. Y eso es medio loco? Joder, ya me imagino a un loco entero... "Cuidado, el ejército de los chimpancés enanos peludos están atacando la base de Marte, hacen falta refuerzos" el tío jugando en calzoncillos en el cuarto de baño... patético) y mi tía Yoshiko...

Ella, mientras relataba, se acercaba a una roca de cartón-piedra para sentarse, cuando Aoshi la interrumpió:

-A qué has venido, Yumi?

Ella dudó un segundo, se giró hacia él con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Estoy embarazada

-Embarazada?- repitió él al instante.

A causa del shock, Aoshi se inclinó levemente hacia delante extendió un poco el brazo, mientras ponía una mueca ligeramente agresiva, estando en una similitud MUY sospechosa con respecto al Homo Erectus que se hallaba junto a él. Yumi, inmediatamente, intercambió miradas entre ambos descendientes de monos, con una mueca de extrañeza. Aoshi, al percatarse de ello, miró a su derecha y se concienció de que estaba en una pose medianamente ridícula, por no decir MUY ridícula, postura que fue rectificada inmediatamente a una más erguida y natural, tras unos segundos de confusión, por la noticia y por haber descubierto su parentesco con el homínido.

En el apartamento de Kaoru 

Para romper con la costumbre, todos estaban sentados en el salón, viendo un culebrón, excepto Misao, que estaba en su habitación.

Mientras en la teleserie, la protagonista daba un sonoro portazo, Kenshin dijo:

-Algo me dice que en éste episodio de _Apartamento para tres _va a haber más de una pelea.

-Pues entonces ya lo he visto- dijo Megumi, apagando el televisor.

En ese momento, Kaoru se levantó de estar arrodillada mientras limpiaba la mesa y le quitó un vaso a Sanosuke del que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, ocasionando que el pobre casi se ahogara:

-Has terminado? Gracias- habló sola la pelinegra, mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero

-Sí, lamento mucho haberme entretenido al tragarme el medio litro que quedaba- respondió él, con cara molesta.

Kaoru se quedó mirando la mesilla que había junto al sofá y sobre la que había una bolita de papel y exclamó:

-De quién es esa bolita?

-Oh, es mía- contestó Kenshin- Escribí una nota y luego me di cuenta de que no la necesitaba, así que hice una bolita con ella...- dirigió una mirada dubitativa a la chica que se acercaba hacia la bolita con llamas alrededor- y ahora desearía estar muerto.

En el momento en el que agarró la bolita, giró su vista hacia el sofá, haciendo que Kenshin se convirtiera en una simple mancha sobre él, del enorme susto que llevaba encima, pero, para salvación del pelirrojo, Kaoru tan sólo golpeó el cojín, a lo que Megumi dijo:

-Pero, Kaoru, si ya lo habías ahuecado...

-Lo siento, chicos, pero no quiero darles a mis padres más munición de la que ya traerán.

Cuando Kaoru ya se retiraba, Kenshin hizo un comentario de los suyos, uno muy inteligente:

-Y ya sabemos lo crueles que son los padres respecto a como estén de ahuecados los cojines de sus hijos.

En ese instante, un cuchillo de carnicero, pasó a unas micras de la cabeza de Kenshin, cortándole algunos mechones y haciendo que el pánico se dibujara en su rostro.

-No me contradigas, Himura!- le amenazó Kaoru, con otro cuchillo en la mano y MUCHAS llamas a su alrededor.

Kenshin se quedó estático y Kaoru, un poco más calmada, se dirigió de nuevo al sofá, para poner bien el manto que lo cubría.

-Kaoru, hola...- le dijo Megumi, insegura- Ahhhh!- gritó la chica, cuando Kaoru le dirigió una mirada que congelaría al mismísimo infierno- me das miedo, quiero decir, que estás como muy caótica y frenética... entiendes?

-Eso, tranquilízate- intervino Sano, jugándose la vida de nuevo- jamás verás a Aoshi ponerse caótico y frenético cuando vienen vuestros padres.

-Eso es porque ellos creen que Aoshi nunca falla y lo hace todo bien, él es el príncipe de la familia- cogió unas frutas que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a dejarlas en la mesa del comedor, cuando volvió a hablar- al parecer fue coronado antes de que yo naciera.

Entonces, Kenshin, que se estaba leyendo un libro junto a la ventana dijo:

-Eh eh eh!- señalando por la ventana

-Qué ocurre?

-Un tipo desnudo haciendo flexiones.

-Qué? A ver eso...- respondieron todos.

-Oorrrggghhhh- exclamaron, al verlo.

En es momento, Misao apareció.

-Alguien ha visto mi anillo de compromiso?

-Sí, es precioso- respondió Megumi que, al igual que Sano, tardaba algunos instantes en procesar la información.

Al percatarse de que esa era no era la respuesta y no conseguía dar con otra mejor, Megumi se giró y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Oh no, oh no, oh noooo!- gritaba la chica mientras se acercaba al sofá, se arrodillaba frente a él y miraba bajo un cojín.

-No, no hagas eso! Ella está...- le susurró Megumi, mirando de reojo a Kaoru.

La chica terminó su inspección del sofá, dejándolo todo desordenado, causando la ira de Kaoru y comenzó a registrar bajo la mesa.

-Oh Dios, como si no me horrorizara lo suficiente tener que dárselo mañana "Hola, Sou, te acuerdas de mí? Soy la chica que te dejó plantado en el altar delante de toda tu familia y tus amigos" Como si eso no fuera suficiente, ahora tengo que devolverle el anillo y no sé como, si no tengo anillo...- lo último, lo finalizó semi-berreando.

-Tranquila, Misao, lo encontraremos, verdad?- amenazando con su mirada al resto, que rápidamente captó el riesgo que suponía oponerse a ayudar en la búsqueda.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto- todos dieron un bote y se pusieron al instante a buscar el dichoso anillo.

Tras unos segundos de rastreo, todos agachados, Sanosuke dijo algo inteligente:

-Y, cuándo lo llevabas por última vez?

-Jolines, seguramente, antes de perderlo.

Sano sonrió forzosamente.

Kenshin, apoyado en la nevera, tras un instante de reflexión, añadió:

-No se oye mucho "jolines" hoy día.

Misao se levantó y comenzó con una reconstrucción de los hechos.

-Sé que lo tenía esta mañana- avanzó hasta la cocina-, sé que lo tenía cuando estaba en la cocina con...

-Ferrán Adriá?- preguntó Kenshin, intentando hacerse el gracioso, pero sin conseguirlo

Misao se quedó mirando una lasaña que había sobre la mesa y continuó:

-Dios mío, no me mates Kao...

-Oh, no! No puede ser! Tan sólo te había pedido una cosa...- finalizó, con tono de fastidio.

Kaoru cogió la lasaña y la levantó para mirarla a contraluz e intentar ver algo, pero el tomate se lo impedía... cuando Kenshin, sonriente, sugirió:

-Kaoru... ya sabes que no es así como se busca un anillo de compromiso en una lasaña.

La pelinegra dejó el recipiente en la mesa y se retiró diciendo:

-No puedo hacerlo...

-Yo sí- añadió Kenshin-. Chicos?- Megumi y Sano se situaron cada uno a un lado del pelirrojo que finalizó- Vamos a atacar.

Cogieron tres tenedores y comenzaron a desmenuzar la lasaña, que, dicho sea de paso, no se merecía un final tan desgraciado.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta y Kaoru, aún dolida por la pérdida de aquella lasaña, a la que consideraba como su obra maestra y casi como su hija, fue a abrir. Al hacerlo, se encontró con su hermano, que estaba con la corbata deshecha, la gabardina entre los brazos en jarras y aspecto derrotado.

-Hola...- saludó él, sin variar la expresión vencida de su rostro.

-Ese no ha sido un "hola" feliz- dedujo Kaoru.

-Yumi está embarazada.

-Ooooaaaahhhhhh- exclamó sorprendida la joven Shinomori.

Todos se giraron, estupefactos, salvo alguien...

-Oh, lo encontré- exclamó Megumi, incorporándose, que aún no se había dado cuenta del drama de Aoshi.

-Pero... eh... que... co... m... cu... a...- intentaba decir Kaoru, pero no lo conseguía, mientras su hermano entraba en el apartamento.

-Sí...- contestó Aoshi- di eso durante un par de horas más, resbálate con una cáscara de plátano e igual te sientes como yo ahora.

-Pero... cómo encajas tú en esa historia?

-Bueno... Yumi dice que quiere me involucre y que... Kamatari está de acuerdo... sólo que soy yo el que no quiere comprometerse

-Yumi era magnífica, la echo de menos.

Todos miraron a Megumi, que, a pesar de su limitada capacidad de reacción, se dio cuenta al instante de que había dicho lo que no debía, donde no debía y cuando no debía.

-"Involucrarte"? – preguntó Kaoru, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a sentarse.

-Es verdad, se supone que tu parte del trabajo ya está hecha- intervino Kenshin, intentando levantarle la moral a Aoshi, sin conseguirlo.

-Además... quieren que vaya mañana para cuando le hagan la ecografía...

-Y qué harás?- preguntó Misao.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió Aoshi

Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio total unos segundos... cuando se empezó a oír el golpeteo del acero de los tenedores contra el cristal del recipiente para la lasaña. Todos se giraron, extrañados y allí estaba Sano, haciendo gala de su gran sensibilidad, mientras engullía la lasaña.

Cuando notó las miradas sobre él, al instante se detuvo, cuando estaba a punto de ingerir más comida y dijo:

-Mejor que tirarla...

No, si es verdad lo que yo decía, éste no tiene la sensibilidad en el corazón... ni en el culo... la tiene en el estómago, el pobre.

Unas horas después 

Kaoru le extendía una bandeja de entremeses a Ikumatsu, su madre, mientras Aoshi platicaba tranquilamente con su padre.

Antes habían estado hablando sobre una tal Ayumi Takamura, que quería llamar a Kaoru por algo que aún no había sido siquiera indicado.

La madre cogió una de las rodajas que Kaoru le ofrecía y un instante después, una mueva de asco se dibujó en su rostro:

-Qué es lo que sabe a curry?- dijo

-Pues el curry- le respondió la joven, indignada

Inmediatamente y con un gesto molesto, dejó la rodajita en la mesa y Kaoru se depositó la bandeja en la mesa, cuando Aoshi dijo:

-Pues, yo... yo creo que están buenísimos, de... de verdad.

Se inclinó rápidamente para coger uno cuando su padre, ignorándolo, dijo:

-Te acuerdas de la hija de los Takamura? Estaba loca por ti

-Todas estaban locas por él!- gritó su madre, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Oh, mamá, por favor...- respondió su hijo, pues se temía que lo que estaba por llegar no iba a ser bueno para Kaoru, precisamente.

La joven, comenzando a sentirse excluida, intervino:

-Y para qué iba a llamarme Ayumi?

Su madre se giró y le respondió:

-Oh! Acaba de graduarse y quiere trabajar en algo de cocina... o comida... o no sé qué. Bah, es igual, el caso es que le dije que tú tenías un restaurante.

-No, mamá, no tengo ningún restaurante, trabajo en uno.

-Pero no es necesario que lo sepan- respondió la madre, girándose de nuevo hacia Aoshi y Kogoro.

Al girarse, cogió uno de los cojines y comenzó a golpearlo para apelmazarlo y Kaoru comenzó a irradiar una ira asesina muy peligrosa.

-Aoshi, te importa venir a ayudarme con los _spaghetti_?

Cuando el joven se levantó, la madre cogió la copa y mientras le daba un sorbo, dijo:

-Oh, estás haciendo _spaghetti, _qué fácil de hacer- finalizó en un tono desdeñoso.

Kaoru, con un cuchillo en la mano, miró con furia a su madre, mientras Aoshi se apartaba un poco, ya que no quería salir lastimado.

Se calmó un poco y, dirigiéndose a Aoshi, y habiendo soltado el cuchillo, por supuesto, le preguntó:

-Oye, esto te parecerá tremendamente egoísta por mi parte, pero... por un casual tenías planeado mencionar el asunto del bebé y las lesbianas? Eso me daría un respiro con mamá.

Aoshi puso cara de fastidio, pero al ver los ojitos casi llorosos de su hermana menor, tuvo que aceptar

Un poco después 

Estaba toda la familia sentada en la mesa, con los _spaghetti, _cuando la madre sacó el tema principal del que se hablaba en el club:

-Y Misao, lo que le ha hecho al pobre Soujiro y a su vida. Vimos a sus padres en el club y no jugaron nada bien.

-No voy a deciros cuanto se han gastado sus padres en la boda, pero 4.445.372 yenes es mucho dinero.

Kaoru miró significativamente a su hermano, cuando su madre dijo:

-Aunque, por lo menos, tuvo la oportunidad de plantar a un hombre en el altar.

Kaoru dibujó una sonrisa molesta, y le preguntó:

-Qué has querido decir?

-Nada- respondió su madre, sonriendo- es sólo una expresión.

-No, no lo es.

Entonces su querido padre, intervino:

-No le hagas caso a tu madre, eres independiente y siempre lo has sido. Incluso cuando eras pequeña, rechoncha y no tenías amigos te sentías tremendamente bien.

Kaoru, que se había emocionado con las palabras de su padre, cambio su sonrisa sincera a una sonrisa molesta. Kogoro continuó:

-Leías en tu habitación... hacías puzzles...

Kaoru continuó con su sonrisa forzada.

Una hora más tarde 

-Verás, cariño- le dijo Kogoro, que aún seguía en la mesa, con los demás- hay gente como tu hermano, que necesita aspirar a lo más alto, tiene su museo y va publicando sus artículos- le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo, orgulloso de él- mientras que otras son felices siendo simple y llanamente lo que son y que puedo asegurar que ellos jamás tendrán un cáncer.

La conversación continuó por esos lindes, hasta que de nuevo, el padre mencionó otros temas que fastidiaban a Kaoru, como el sobrepeso femenino (debido a su trauma infantil) y las mujeres con desordenes sicóticos obsesivos, como el orden.

-Y... tú, Aoshi, no tienes nada que contar?

Al ver que su hermano parecía no entender la indirecta, Kaoru apoyó su cabeza en su mano y con el codo, aplastó, disimuladamente, la mano de su hermano, que entendió rápidamente el mensaje.

Aoshi se levantó y comenzó a andar en círculos alrededor de la mesa, mientras hablaba.

-Veréis... ehm... supongo que os estaréis preguntando que es lo que ha pasado exactamente entre Yumi y yo. Veréis, lo que ocurre es lo siguiente: Yumi es lesbiana- sus padres se quedaron atónitos ante la revelación- Vive con un chico, que se ha cambiado de sexo y ahora es chica que se llama Kamatari- ahí ya estaban MUY sorprendidos- y está embarazada... de mí, pero ella y Kamatari van a criar al bebé.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos, cuando la madre se giró hacia Kaoru y con voz atónita y tono de reproche, le dijo:

-Y tú no has podido evitarlo?

En ese instante Kaoru llegó a una conclusión: Su madre era MUY cabezota cuando quería.

Aquella misma noche En el FAC 

-Tan terribles son vuestros padres?- preguntaba Sano, que estaba sentado en la barra y junto a él estaba Kenshin, que estaba sentado en una banqueta que había cogido "prestada", ignorando al hombre que estaba sentado en ella y que se quedó sin café y sin algo más, y tenía los pies apoyados en el reposabrazos del sofá.

-Pues... verás, ellos son como profesionales. Miden su esfuerzo, controlan el tiempo y tiran de la experiencia para conseguir hacer su trabajo- respondió Aoshi.

Tras una sonrisa general, Kaoru, que estaba tumbada en el sofá, habló:

-Veréis, ya se sabe que no se pueden cambiar a los padres, pero si pudiera, yo querría los tuyo- dijo, señalando a su hermano.

-Cht… lo siento- Aoshi se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y dijo- voy a mear.

Cuando se fue, Megumi habló:

-Pero aún es peor cuando eres gemela.

Misao, que había estado limpiando la máquina de café, intervino, sentándose en la espalda del sofá:

-Tú eres gemela?

-Sí y no nos hablamos. Verás, ella es una de esas mujeres super-preparadas.

-A qué se dedica?- preguntó Kenshin, por la simple necesidad de abrir la boca.

-Es camarera.

Tras unos segundos, Misao les pidió que desalojaran el salón del Café, porque tenía que recoger, que ya era tarde. Cuando se iban, Kaoru preguntó:

-Kenshin, tú eres hijo único, a ti no te pasan estas cosas, no?

-Pues verás, no, pero de pequeño tenía un amigo imaginario, al que mis padres querían más que a mí.

Tras abrazar a Kaoru, en busca de apoyo para superar tan duro trauma infantil, se fueron, dejando a Misao sola con el hombre que está media hora meando en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando Misao comenzó a recoger el polvo con la escoba, Aoshi salió del baño y se paró justo en la puerta, al ver que no había nadie, excepto la joven Makimachi.

-Tanto he tardado?- preguntó

Misao se giró le sonrió y le dijo:

-Estoy recogiendo ya.

-Oh, y… quieres que te ayude?

Misao dudó un segundo, pero inmediatamente después de ese segundo, le dio la escoba a Aoshi.

-De acuerdo, gracias- le dijo.

Mientras Aoshi se arremangaba y se disponía a barrer, la joven se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesa haciendo que a Aoshi se le cayera una gotita, pero decidió no decir nada y barrer, haciendo una buena obra.

-Oye… no estarás nerviosa por tu cita de mañana con Sou?

La chica dudó un segundo pero contestó:

-Un poco... mucho. Qué algún consejo? Ya sabes, como a ti también te han abandonado...

Aoshi dibujó una mueca curiosa y contestó:

-Pues a lo mejor, una de las claves podría ser, creo yo, que no mencionaras la palabra "abandonado". Además seguramente lo que te encuentres sea un hombre hundido y destrozado, así que intenta no aparentar estar fantástica, aunque te cueste.

Misao sonrió ante la sinceridad de su amigo, y éste continuó:

-Sabes, yo podría ir y devolverle el anillo a Soujiro, mientras tú acompañas a Yumi y Kamatari al tocólogo, seguro que os divertiréis.

Misao negó esa posibilidad con la cabeza y comenzó una nueva conversación:

-Te acuerdas del instituto? No creías, en aquella época, que simplemente te enamorarías y serías feliz con esa persona que recibió tu amor?

Aoshi, que estaba detrás del sofá, se quedó mirando fijamente a Misao, sin decir nada. La joven, al no percibir respuesta, dijo, en un tono ligeramente molesto:

-Aoshi?

-Sí, sí, aquí estoy.

Aoshi apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá y Misao dijo:

-Jamás pensé que acabaría así...- al finalizar la frase, apoyó su cabeza en la mano de Aoshi.

Éste se sonrojó, sorprendido, y dijo:

-Yo tampoco.

Al ver que Misao estaba casi dormida, cogió una silla, sin mover la mano y se sentó, mientras se volvía a quedar mirando a la joven Makimachi.

A la mañana siguiente En la consulta del ginecólogo 

Yumi estaba sentada en la camilla mientras observaba unas figuras que representaban a bebés en el vientre materno y en distintas fases de desarrollo, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde- dijo Aoshi, entrando- se ha complicado mucho la cosa con el tráfico y antes he tenido un problema con un dinosaurio al que le faltaba una pieza y no encontrábamos nada similar y de ese tamaño- le dio un beso a su ex-mujer y en ese momento entró Kamatari.

-Hola- saludó.

-Aoshi, te acuerdas de Kamatari?

-Claro, cómo olvidarme?

La chica le tendió la mano y éste la estrujó, mientras decía.

-Bien fuerte, como siempre.

De nuevo, un silencio incómodo que Aoshi, rompió:

-Y estamos esperando a...

-La Dra. Kawagami.

-Ah... Doctora... así que es una...

-Mujer- finalizó Kamatari

-Ya, claro, una mujer...- masculló molesto Aoshi.

-Y ella conoce nuestra... "peculiar" situación?

-Sí, y nos apoya muchísimo- contestó Yumi.

-Bien, bien, eso es... genial.

Kamatari extendió un zumo, a lo que Aoshi dijo:

-No, gracias.

Aunque al instante se dio cuenta de que él no era el destinatario y le pasó el zumo a Yumi.

De nuevo el silencio.

Aoshi comenzó a andar por la habitación y de la mesa de la doctora cogió un aparato mientras reía. Entonces empezó a mover las dos pinzas que tenía, como si fuera un pato y a hacer:

-Cuak, cuak.

Yumi le dijo:

-Eso... es para abrirme el cuello del útero.

Rápidamente lanzó la cosa rara lo más lejos que pudo, cargándose una ventana e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa.

En la consulta del Dr. Seta 

Misao, abrió con cuidado la puerta, asomó ligeramente la cabeza y preguntó:

-Sou?

El chico, que estaba operando a un niño, se giro y le dijo:

-Oh, Misao, pasa.

-Seguro? No interrumpo nada?

-Bah, tranquila, Rai aún tiene para varias horas.

-Qué?- grito el niño, incrédulo y preocupado.

Soujiro se levantó y se quedó frente a Misao un segundo.

-Y… qué tal?

-Bien... y tú? Tienes buen aspecto...

Soujiro amplió su sonrisa y entonces... sonó el timbre de la secretaria:

-_Doctor Seta, Kensuke Aida se está ahogando en la sala de espera._

-Enseguida voy, Yuki.

Cuando Misao y el niño se quedaron solos, se miraron fijamente y Misao dijo:

-Le he dejado.

El niño, serio, le respondió

-Me parece bien

De vuelta al ginecólogo 

Aoshi, a quien el silencio y la inactividad le estaban matando, decidió jugar un poco con los muñequitos de niños que tenía la doctora... cuando uno de ellos se le resbaló de las manos y comenzó a hacer malabarismos con él hasta que lo agarró y lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio.

Tras otros instantes de silencio, Aoshi habló:

-Y… a la hora de tomar decisiones importantes... como nos las arreglaremos?

-No sé.. ponme un ejemplo...- respondió Yumi

-Pfff, no sé... bueno, ya sé: El nombre del bebé.

-Yutaro, si es chico, Mini, si es chica.

-Como... el coche?- preguntó Aoshi, con una gotita.

-Como mi abuela- respondió ella, enfadada

-Vaya pues... a mí, Mini me suena a coche...

Yumi decidió ignorar el comentario y Aoshi continuó:

-Que tal... Aoko?

-Aoko… - murmuró Yumi, que estaba empezando a considerar esa posibilidad.

-Decidimos que sería Mini- intervino Kamatari, molesta

-Ya, y nosotros juramos pasar la vida juntos, las cosas cambian, acostúmbrate.

Kamatari se calló. Aoshi se giró hacia Yumi y le dijo:

-Creo que yo he hecho una propuesta que debe ser considerada.

De nuevo en la consulta del Dr. Seta 

Misao estaba sentada en la silla de Soujiro, que en ese momento entraba en la consulta. Misao se levantó y dejó en su silla al doctor, que continuó con el pobre niño, hasta que Misao, que le había estado observando, preguntó:

-Porqué estás tan moreno?

Soujiro se quitó la mascarilla y le respondió, mientras impulsaba ligeramente la silla:

-Me fui a Aruba.

-Oh. Te fuiste solo en nuestra Luna de Miel.

-No- respondió él, sin perder la sonrisa- me fui con Ayumi.

-Ayumi? Ayumi, mi dama de honor?

-Sí... de hecho, somos pareja.

-Oh... vaya... Qué?- Misao le cogió la cabeza y la puso por debajo de la suya- te has injertado pelo!

-Quieta, quieta- le dijo, soltándose del agarre- aún no está fijo.

Se separaron y ella se giró, indignada.

-Verás yo... quería darte las gracias.

Misao se giró para escucharte.

-Verás, hace un mes yo quería hacerte daño, más del que le he hecho a nadie en mi vida... y yo soy dentista...

-Aahhmm...

-Verás, ahora con Ayumi... soy completamente feliz.

De nuevo en el ginecólogo 

-Qué tiene de malo Kaori?- preguntó Kamatari

-Kaori Shinomori? No, gracias, verdad que no?- le preguntó Aoshi a Yumi.

-De acuerdo... no se llamará Kaori Shinomori

-Gracias- respondió Aoshi

-No... quiero decir que no se llamará Shinomori

-Cómo? Kaori Komagata?

-No exactamente... habíamos pensado en Kaori Komagata Honjo

-Pero, qué? Por qué su apellido también?

-Porque también será hijo mío- respondió Kamatari

-Eh… qué? No recuerdo que pusieras esperma

-Me está retando?

-Sí

Se miraron fijamente, rayos saliendo de sus ojos, llamas envolviéndolos a ambos, cuando...

-QUIETOS!- gritó Yumi

-Pero, Yumi, por qué no está mi apellido? Me temo que yo también he contribuido.

-Pero, Aoshi, no estarás sugiriendo Komagata Honjo Shinomori, porque eso le causará a la pobre criatura un trauma infantil del tamaño de Nueva York.

-No, claro que no, yo propongo Shinomori Komagata Honjo

-No no no, tú ves su estrategia? Sabe que nadie jamás dirá todos esos apellidos, todos dirán sólo Shinomori y se saldrá con la suya.

-Qué? La mía? Verás mi idea de tener un hijo jamás se ha asemejado ni en lo más mínimo a esto que está pasando.

En ese momento, entró la doctora en la sala:

-Buenas tardes... disculpad la demora. Ha habido algún mareo?- preguntó con voz afable

-Me temo que sí... y muy gordo- respondieron todos

-Le preguntaba a la embarazada pero... gracias por la información- dirigiéndose ya a Yumi exclusivamente, añadió-. Veamos, échese aquí...

-Bueno, yo me voy yendo ya...

Aoshi ya empezaba a irse cuando un ruido, como a latidos de corazón amplificados, le hicieron darse la vuelta.

Se situó junto a Yumi y le cogió una mano mientras miraba la pantalla en la que veían imágenes de la criatura que se encontraba reposando en el vientre de Yumi.

-Oh... es precioso...- dijo Aoshi

-Lo veis...- sollozó Yumi, que estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción

Unas horas después 

_En el apartamento de Kaoru_

Estaban todos sentados, menos Aoshi que estaba junto al televisor, viendo con mucho concentración el vídeo duplicado de la ecografía que le habían dado en la consulta.

Mientras Aoshi señalaba algunos puntos en la pantalla decía:

-Veis? A que es increíble?

Mientras, Sano se concentraba en ver algo en la dichosa televisión, pero lo único que veía eran círculos grises en un fondo negro que le recordaban a unas deliciosas rosquillas... mientras Kenshin decía "Sí, es increíble", pero en realidad no veía nada y no quería quedar como un paleto. Al final Sano, que no lo podía resistir, preguntó:

-Qué estamos viendo?

-No sé, pero creo que la Nave Nodriza está a punto de atacar al Enterprise.

Viendo que sus amigos poseían una increíble sensibilidad, se dirigió a su hermana, que estaba en el sofá de la derecha y le dijo:

-Qué te parece?

-Ajam...- susurró la joven, con un tono deprimido

-Qué te pasa? No estás contenta?

-No

-Sí, sí lo estás, estás emocionada...

-No...

-Sí, sí lo estás, vas a ser tía...

-Oh, cállate- y se levantó empujando a Aoshi, que sonrió al conseguir enfadar a su hermana.

**Notas del Autor: **Eyyyy, ya estoy de vuelta, sé que me habéis echado mucho de menos, pero no os preocupéis, ya he vuelto para salvaros del aburrimiento XD. Que os puedo contar... bueno, ya tengo casi acabado el capítulo de El Protector, a pesar de que se me borró, lo estoy reescribiendo a toda máquina. También os puedo comentar que cada día me gusta más U2 y que ahora mismo, no puedo dejar de escuchar Miracle Drug y Sometime You Can't Make It On Your Own, os las recomiendo de verdad, son increíbles hasta el extremo. Bueno, también os cuento que he tardado un poco en actualizar porque mehe encontrado inmerso en la redacción de un realto para un concurso contra las drogas, que ya veremos que tal me va.

Ahora, los reviews:

Muchísimas gracias a todos, **Naraiel, gabyhyatt, Ane Himura, CiHnTiA, O.o. Kaoru-chan .o.O, KaoruHimura IX y Sayo-23. **Ya he contestado a todas vuestras dudas por email (alguno de ellos en alemán... jeje) y espero que lleguen, si no, los volveré a contestar aquí.

Espero vuestros reviews y os agradezco a todos (revieweadores o no) vuestro tiempo leyendo esto y el resto de las notas. Arigatô Gozaimasu

Como ya comenté en las NA de mi fic Derrotado (del que os pido vuestra opinión) One, de U2 ha sido elegida como la canción con la letra más bonita de la historia y así aprovecho para recomendarosla. Aquí os dejo otra composición poética de cosecha propia, que tendrá versión cantada algún día... espero que os guste

**_Droga Milagrosa_**

Llega a tu mente  
La cambia de color  
Pero el problema aparece  
Cuando entra en tu corazón

Aunque cierres la puerta  
Siempre tiene una llave  
Y aunque la atranques con promesas  
Siempre la abre

Ella marcará tu camino  
Igual que amarías a un recién nacido

Chorus: 

_Puedo verlo en tus ojos  
__La estás buscando  
__Y tarde o temprano  
__No la encontrarás  
__Serás encontrado_

No existe ciencia  
Capaz de analizarla o limitarla  
No existe alma humana  
Capaz de rechazarla

Si eres capaz de quedarte  
Yo te acepto encantado  
Si haces que no tenga sentido espacio

Y el tiempo... desparezca  
Si haces que la lógica y la razón  
Se vayan de mi lado  
Ysólo tenga el corazón

Chorus

Siempre hablamos de drogas de diseño  
Y tú, que eres la más antigua  
Eres la más peligrosa, ya que al desaparecer tu efecto  
Eres muy dañina

Bajo tus efectos  
Todos llegamos al mismo cielo  
Sin saber que al pasar el tiempo  
Resultó ser sólo un sueño, feliz sueño

Pero es innegable, que eres única  
Pues eres la única droga  
Que tan sólo consumiendo más de ella  
Se obtiene una cura

Esta es sólo la primera parte, ya colgaré la segunda... cuando la acabe, jeje.

Otro tema; últimamente, quizás no en vuestras zonas, no paran de darse situaciones violentas a causa de minucias como los equipos de los que se es fan, la religión, el color... son problemas que, es cierto que llevan bastantes años muy presentes, pero que nunca han sido tratados con la seriedad que se merece. Verán, no comprendo a qué viene esto, tan burros somos los humanos? Qué lógica tiene eso? No ven que somos iguales? Una nariz, dos pies, dos manos,veinte dedos, dos ojos... es que lo único que importa es lo que nos diferencia, no lo que nos une? Lo reconozco, soy pesimista en cuanto al futuro de la raza humana, pero aún así me gustaría poder preservar la esperanza de queeste problema se arreglará algún día... Sin embargo, cada vez quesalgo a la calle, me veo obligado a tirar de fe para preseravr esa esperanza. Niñatos pegándole a vagabundos para grabarlo con el móvil, niñas que se pelean hasta estar en el hospital porque el mal nacido de su novio le parece gracioso... yo pregunto, donde coño está la gracia? Venga, si alguien tiene una razón fundamentada y sostenible, que me la exponga y en ese momento retiraré esta opinión de aquí, pero me temo que eso jamás sucederá, pues la violencia es producto de la irracionalidad y de la inmadurez, que tan sólo se da en animales y niñitos de papá.Cada vez que pienso que uno de esos gilipoyas puede llegar a presidente del gobierno... me dan ganas de morirme, de verdad.

Una última cosa. En la última gira de U2, Bono llevaba una cinta en el pelocon un mensaje claro y conciso que ojalá pueda llegar a ejerceralguna influencia en esta podrida sociedad. En sus conciertos, Bono decía esto, más o menos; "En un muro, muy cercano a esta ciudad, el muro de la esperanza, hay un graffiti, que dice COEXISTID, Cristianos, Judíos, Musulmanes. Es verdad, no os miento".En la cinta de su cabeza, pone:

چOE۞IS†

(Para leerlo, copiadlo y pasadlo a Tahoma, en el Word)

El mensaje está formado por un signo árabe, uno judío y uno cristiano, de ahí la profundidad de lo que intenta transmitir.

Ojalá la sociedad no tenga que volver a soportar todo lo que pasó y que, por culpa de nuestra ineptitud, está a punto de volver a pasar.

Muchas garcias por vuestro tiempo. Sed felices y aprovechad la vida para vivirla, no para quitársela a otros.

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


End file.
